rebuilding my life with you sample piece
by wendy1969
Summary: this is about AH Jasper/Bella. P/C. R/E, etc. Jayis a firie and it is a full time paid job. Peter is a vet and R/E are sparkies. Bella owns a farm, it is a breeding farm for horses, she has a dog also, buttercup. someone is setting light to any breeding farms that are around and thriving and owned by single women. Rated M. AH. Also i am looking for a story, A/H. DET'S WITHIN.
1. Ch 1 Oh my god! Buttercup

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: All publically recognizable characters, settings, and places are the sole property of their original owners/authors. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer or anyone associated with Summit entertainment, nor the twilight franchise.

COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT: There in no way is any deliberate infringement of copyright intended on my part in any way what so ever

PLAGIARISM is never going to be tolerated: The storyline/plot if existing is mine, unless it is from the books/movies/TV show. That is for the respective owners/authors. No copyright or reproducing of this will be tolerated unless strictly permitted by the writer, which is me.

Rated: M.

Categories: Twilight, All Human.

Main Pairing: Jasper and Bella.

Language: English.

.

.

.

.

**Rebuilding my life with you.**

The blast shook the house and the ground it is on. My life just almost got blown away with the blast. But just seconds before it happened I was grabbed by a strong pair of arms and tossed on to a shoulder, or so it seems. Next second I feel we are running, but it is really fast. That is when the house blew up and blasted us further from where we got to. Now… here we are. I sure hope my Buttercup made it out alive. I know she is big and mean looking, but she is a sweetheart and wouldn't hurt someone unless they were a threat to her or me, that is when she would attack. Buttercup would be here if she was alright, I am sure of that. She would try and pull or push the stable doors open too if she was able to get to it. OH GOD! THE HORSES, MY DOG! "Dog" I am panting and coughing "Horses" I am coughing too much at the moment as I am trying to talk. "Where, where are" I was sat on someone's lap and my eyes are stinging from the smoke so I am not seeing too clearly.

"Hey, hey now, darlin', do not get upset. The dog is fine and with the vet right now, along with the horses. He came straight over and got them all for ya'. This lady is going to do a check up on you." I was poked and prodded, and god only knows, and then dropped in an ambulance and taken to hospital. He looks to have really light, like blonde coloured hair and a really nice face. Night…..coloured lights. Throat… sore. Help!

**The next day**

The doctor said that I can go home later, but I do not like being in hospital at all. In fact it is horribly reminiscent. What I hate is that hospitals are just deaths trap to pull us in and knock us off. I do not want to be here… *knock, knock, knock.* I want out of this waiting room of death now. "Hello" I watched the door as I waited for them to enter. But it didn't!

"May I come in?"

"Yes, you can come in." the door opens and in walks the man, I know by blurry images and his voice, from last night. He is in firefighters clothes and walks in almost hesitantly. He isn't alone….. Oh my god! "Buttercup"

"My brother said she is fine, Miss Swan, just a little singed and a tiny bit of smoke inhalation is all. She didn't suffer anything else. She saw you were right and darted for the stables. Emmett followed her to grab her in case she was going to get hurt, but then she nudged open the stable doors and Emmett got a couple of guys to rope them all in and he got on the front one as the guys ran beside them and they got them out of the stables and the vet took them with him, said vet being damn good at his job." It is true. He is the one. He is my hero from last night. I almost choked on my sobs as I held my hand out to him, which he stepped to me and accepted. He pulled the chair closer so it sat snug against the side of the bed and slid in to it. He is so tall, and I would guess about six three, maybe six four.

"Thank you so much for that, but I thought she went to the vet last night?" I think she did, didn't she? He chuckles a little as he told me while wiping my tears away.

"Hey there, darlin', come on now, doll, no need for tears. The vet so happens to be my brother, he thought he recognized the horses and this little beauty here." he pats Buttercup, who seems to have made friends with this man. But since she didn't have her collar on and the usual shit mucking her up appearance wise he wasn't too sure. I am not even sure what he means by that." I cut him off then.

"She gets in to every mess she can, I have tried to keep her cleaner than she would want to be and even those doggy coat things. Useless as tits on a bull, if ya' ask me!" he is laughing with me when he asks me

"So she's a tomboy dog, then, huh, darlin'?" I am a little too sore to laugh too much so I just giggled a little and he and I soon settle down to a calm enough state. "Anyway, sweets, I best get Buttercup out this hospital 'fore the doc sees her in here. I even got her all spruced up for ya' too, angel. So I hope you don't mind that." He stood up and bent cordially and kissed the back of my hand like a real gentleman cowboy. "You may need some help getting home to wherever you will be sleeping for now, so just get the nurse to ring me, let them know its Jasper Whitlock, not Peter. They already have my number on file so ya' should be right." He picked up the leash and led Buttercup out before they got busted for being in here.

I already miss my Buttercup, and I sort of miss Jasper as well. I get this kind of warm feeling when he is next to me. But who said I need help getting to my home, if it is inhabitable. Would I need help? I am alone, so I may need some assistance. First off, I need to ring the vet. I have to see him about the horses and get updated on their condition as well as what all he hasn't told Jasper. HOLY BATWINGS! My vet, Peter… He is Jasper's brother. Jasper's brother is my vet! I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Peter. He has to get here now, ASAP! His reply was 45 mins. I find myself thinking of Jasper, as I did through the night too, my dreams were of him, even though the image was fuzzy, it was his voice and sort of likeness.

**45 minutes later**

"Hello Miss Swan, glad to see you are doing well since last night." The sneaky fucker. I have made only two friends in this town and I have been here for years now. My problem is that I do not trust easily, well, didn't trust easily. But I seem to be drawn to his brother, Jasper.

"Yes, well I do believe your brother seems to be my knight in fire fighters clothes." I laugh with him as he soon senses why I need to speak to him.

"He is a good man, Bella. He is honest and hard-working and when with someone he is devoted to them only. He isn't shutting up about you, my friend, and I think you are taken with him. He won't let another look after Buttercup but himself, and he helps me with the horses when he isn't on duty down at the station house." That helps a lot. "He will never be like your ex, Bells, never. He couldn't ever do that to someone he is in love with. He would do anything to the woman he loves, the one who catches his heart." I lay back a little and he finished up. "All the horses are fine, Miss Bella"

"Just Bella, Peter, we have known each other for a few years now." He gave a little grin with a chuckle.

"Alright then, Bella, no more Miss Swan, or Miss Bella, how does that sound? They are fine and I gave them something to settle them down last night as well. Char woke up every four hours to check on them while I slept ready for the day. So this morning they are all rearing to go and still healthy as a horse can be. So we made sure the stables were still solid and stable and nothing in there can hurt them in any way. A couple of other stud farms from out at the surrounding towns, have donated some lumber for the work that needs doing. The hardware store owners have also chipped in as well. Others are volunteering their time and labour to get things done for you. So once it is done and your for sure in the clear you can move back home with your animals. Everything will work out, Bells, you wait and see." He doesn't realize it, but my daddy used to call me that before he passed on. He didn't have to do all he has done and neither did anyone else for that matter.

"Thank you, Peter, it is appreciated, but you did not have to do this. Neither did anyone else for that matter. But I do appreciate it very much. The day you were suggested as the vet for my horses was indeed a great day, do you not think so? You have become a good friend, Peter, and what little I know of Charlotte, I like her too. But… well, you see… Jasper said he would drive me home if I need it. Just tell the staff and they will know who he is and ring him for me. is that a good thing? Him taking me to wherever I will be living?" he watched me as he blinked a few times before reassuring me.

"Bella, I can honestly say that my brother doesn't bother much with women since he was hurt himself three times in his whole life. Alice was the first and she was selfish and greedy and very demanding of his time that it almost lost him his job she wanted to change him from what he is to what her idea of a, 'Jasper', should look and act like. She done wrong by him and he was lost until we pulled him out of it. The second one we all warned him about, but it didn't matter because he went straight in to her web of deceit and betrayal. That ended up worse than the Alice one went, as she had been fucking many men at the same time when he got home to the sight on his lounge room floor. The third is Tanya Denali. The town bike! Everyone has ridden it at least once. She is a, 'money and dick hungry', whore who hid her job well from everyone and was soon run out of town for hurting him. He went a week later to the doctor and had every conceivable test done and had him-self trimmed up and all sorts of shit done to rid himself of the memory of what she did to him, what any of them did to or with him. He went through it all after all that finally collapsed on top of him. His job and his family were all that got him through and it was all he needed at that time. Now I know I shouldn't be telling you any of that I just told you, but I know you will not say a word to anyone."

"I would never tell another's story, Peter, you know that." I swore to him and he knows for a fact, that is why he told me; but it does sound like his brother has been through something similar to me and what I have gone through. And it sounds like his brother likes me as I do him, so that is good.

"I can speak of your past relations briefly like I did his to you, with him, if you wish. So he understands where you are coming from?" that sounds like a great idea actually, so he may do it if it helps. I should be more open and one day I will be. But it just isn't now, is all. When it comes to these types of histories of two who wish to date or be with the other, it is best to have a heads up on it.

"Alright, Peter. You can speak to him, but only because I trust you with that part of my life. I know you can be discreet when it matters most to be, so go on and talk to him one day soon." I do hope I am making the right decision on this. I believe I am, as he took such good care of me as he rescued me and he is looking after Buttercup as if she is his own. He even made sure Peter got all the horses and had them seen to.

"Okay then, Bells"

"My daddy used to call me that, when he was alive. Thank you for bringing back the fondest memories of him, Peter." And I didn't even cry, which is good. He gave me a brief hug as he replies to my comment.

"No worries, Bella, I wish I had of met the man. He sounded like someone we would admire and love dearly." He wiped my tears and his own as he clears his throat. "I must go, sugar, 'cause I have another victim to see to, it seems. I have time as my apprentice went out with Char to sedate them and I am on my way now. It is the same thing as yours, the fire and animals, etc. but this time they got the little bastard who did it and had him locked up before Kate got a hold of him. We think he had an accomplice though, since he wasn't in town when yours went up and one witness who was driving past said the one from your place is a female and she sounds like this bloke but a female version." He shakes his head at it all, and I do not blame him at all. Two others in the North have gone through this shit too. Peter clears his head as he continues to speak with me.

"Oh, and Jay, sorry. Jasper is called Jay for short, is going to be over and I think he has accommodation organized for ya' since it is not too easy to do much from here. You take it easy Balboa, he may get a little too helpful, but it isn't his fault, he just has to relearn that women, his woman" he winks at me. "Isn't made of spun glass. Teach him carefully and with patience, darlin'." He kissed my cheek and left after that.

"Tell Char I said hi and kiss her cheek for me with a great big hug to go with it." He and Char are the only friends I have in this state all together. I have business associates and a work crew, but that is all. To me, that isn't a friendship. It most especially isn't the type of friendship I have with Peter and Char. Once he was gone I lay my head back for a while and rested. This has been rather exhausting and I need some rest.

*Knock, Knock, Knock.* "Miss Swan, Bella, it is me, Jasper Whitlock. May I come in at all, please?" Oh, I must have dosed off, and now look. He is so damn well good mannered it is melting my heart.

"Of course, Jasper, come on in." he walks in as I tell him. "You can visit me any time I am here. Yesterday was hard enough and then today as well, but I haven't had any friends and family since my daddy died, apart from… failed… relationships." He approached the bed and I straighten up a little for comfort more so than anything else. The chair from earlier he pulled back to the side of the bed again. He took my hand nearest him and he has so much understanding and affection in his eyes right now.

"Now how in tarnation does such a beautiful caring soul like yours know anything about ruined relationships?" Mmm, yummy drawl. But the topic isn't something I wish to talk about at the moment, and fortunately Jasper sees this and lets it drop with a smile my way to show he understands. "Never mind all that now. I am officially off the clock, early mind you, for the night, and thought I would come to see you. I wanted to make sure you are doing alright or what." Oh, the poor man, I see the slight tinge of a blush starting. He made his reason for coming sound more like he was asking if he can.

"Well, no worse than before and that is a good thing. But I do worry about how bad the house is, even though Peter said the stables and such are getting repaired for me. But my house is my problem. Is it cheaper to rebuild than repair or what?" this is my big worry as Jasper and Peter have made sure that the other stuff is being taken care of already. My property and my stud farm are my income, my home, my life, and my all. From the moment they I got them, each and every critter has been raised and looked after by me. My crew do a lot for me now, as I have more here these days than when I first started out, but I still get in there with them and do my fair share of work. My animals mean the world to me, and Ares and Enyo are my two proudest and most celebrated horses.

"I took a drive out there after leaving you before going to work, and I gotta say, darlin', your home has held up pretty good. It helps that you have taken every safety precaution possible and even in the barn and stables. When my work got a call from anonymous about the fire we flew out as the signal for your alarm hit our ears on the board. So I wasn't too sure what to expect as we never got to them on time before. They had no alarms at their place or any type of friend like Buttercup. But we got it out early enough to not burn the whole thing down and that is a good thing." He paused for this to sink in and when it did I signalled to go on. "It is mainly surface damage is all it really is. But you will need the wiring checked as some has been burnt through and in some areas you now have no wiring. The wiring to the stable and barn is alright, but it will pay to have it fixed and what not. You will need to contact the local sparky for that type of work."

"Umm, I'm sorry. A what?" he chuckles a little as he explained it to me.

"Sparky is just another name for an electrician. You will need one though, of that I am sure, darlin'. I do know someone and she and her husband are experienced and certified, etc. he also works volunteer at the station with the rest of us firies." This is good to know and I am glad he is being honest with me about it all too. "I can put a call through to them later if you want. Their business is on the same route I use to get home from here, so it isn't a problem." I watched him as he settled back in to his seat and lay his legs out in front of him and waits for my response.

"Yes, but they need to know some things first. And they will need to see the wiring plan which was designed by another sparky. The only one who I never speak of due to my ex having too many eyes and ears. Thank god he is dead though. But still, habits are hard to break. Jacob Black and his crew are excellent at their job. Jacob and I have known each other since we were kids. Jake was there when I needed someone the first time then the second time the whole reservation were all there for me. But the last one… no fucker could get near me due to Sam Uley, who found my body, and Jake, who he rang when he got me to safety. They were very protective of me and helped get me back on the road to recovery, and eventually I healed up with their help. Jakes family consists of four children and one wife who he is devoted to dearly."

"Sounds like they are more family than family in a lot of ways, sweets." Jasper snaps me out of my thoughts I hadn't realized I had sunk in to.

"Yeah, they are in a way. Anyway, I can text or ring him later about that, when I can get a hold of a phone. Mine was in on the kitchen table yesterday. So now I am homeless and without any form of communication but for my mouth." I feel so ashamed of how I have ended up. I know I have my inheritance from all three parents, but I used the money from my money from mother to buy the land and all I need to start up the stud farm. I even moved away using it, that account still has plenty in there, though, considering she was born of a rich family and was an only child. It was all, but twenty percent of it, will to me, so I inherited way more than I ever could imagine. Then daddy's police chief position gained me more when he died. I didn't blink when it came to donating some to the fund they have for other cops families who are less fortunate than some, like me. I refused though and told them I do not need assistance at all. So after giving them the donation and buying a stone for daddy's grave which his favourite baseball team all autographed, I had it put in place and thanked the team and left. Phil Dwyer. He was a shocker. I later discovered he had no family to leave his money to, due to the fact that he was a blank shooter. He had a heart attack at the sight of something in the crowd at a game he was batting in. he had willed all he owns to me, so you see, I have to worry about why people want to know me at times. And I got sick of that, so I moved here and that's when I bought the land and started up my stud farm. OH SHIT! "What about my crew, Jay, what has gone on there?"

"Woah there, lil lady. Slow down, baby girl. Now… by crew I gather you mean the hands at your farm, yeah?" I nod my head and so he continues. "Then Peter would know all your details then. Do you have any who live on the land?

"No, because they're all local and do not need it!" He sat straighter in his chair and held my hand as his thumb drew circles on the back of my hand.

"Then Peter would have all your details if it is going to sooth you some to know for certain that they know what is happening, then yes, me and Peter will contact them for you. I can go and make the call, and while I am outside doing that, you try and calm yourself." He left to go make the calls and I could not help but to do as he said. I am not normally compliant at all, but for him I would sink to my knees and say yes, master. Goddam, what in fuck is wrong with me?

**15 minutes later**

He is walking in now and instead of his face I see bunches of flowers, or is it one big bunch? He is holding a basket as well, which looks to be holding some yummy stuff in it. He handed me the basket "this is from the firies and their families." I placed it on the table after glimpsing what is in there. The flowers are in a vase already, wonderful. "And these are… well, you see. Thesearefromme." His blush is the cutest ever. He sat them on the window ledge so they had air and sun.

"Jasper, I am thankful to the firies, so let them know, please, and their families. Thank you, for the flowers, Jay. I like them very much." I find myself falling for this man, in amongst all the damage and the aftermath of it all, I believe I am falling in to something I will not want to get out of.

"Jay?" HUH! What is he….. Ohhh.

"Well, it is a shorter version of your name." he was thinking for a few seconds before grinning wide and getting a spark in his eyes.

**To be continued…**


	2. Ch 2 I am in love with

.

DISCLAIMER: All publically recognizable characters, settings, and places are the sole property of their original owners/authors. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer or anyone associated with Summit entertainment, nor the twilight franchise.

COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT: There in no way is any deliberate infringement of copyright intended on my part in any way what so ever

PLAGIARISM is never going to be tolerated: The storyline/plot if existing is mine, unless it is from the books/movies/TV show. That is for the respective owners/authors. No copyright or reproducing of this will be tolerated unless strictly permitted by the writer, which is me.

Rated: M.

Categories: Twilight, All Human.

Main Pairing: Jasper and Bella.

Language: English.

.

.

.

**Rebuilding my life with you.**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

"I like that that for a nickname, sugar, I truly do." He sat and calmed down a little, then he clears his throat to speak. "As for accommodation for you, we are fine there. I have a granny flat out the back of my home you can use. Or you can use a motel if you wish, but they are cold, detached. Rose and Emmett said they would come over and see you about the wiring when you are settled down a little. Peter and Char are seeing to explaining everything to your crew and seeing to things like that." he got an excited look in his eyes again "and my job, which is a pleasure I am willingly going to achieve myself, is you." my confused look told him to explain. "Your health, transport, and a roof over your head while yours is being repaired. Oh, and the meals are free, if my cooking is up to scratch, otherwise it is take out for us both. As long as you can do your own house chores in the flat, cottage, whatever people call it these days. He gave me a wink with a wickedly evil grin and I had to laugh a little. Oh god, I am falling deeper in to the Jasper pit. I have a feeling he and I would make a perfect challenge for someone who hasn't gone through what we have.

"Jasper, it would be an honour to be at your home for the duration of my recovery. And yes, Jay, I do know how to clean my own home so a granny cottage is no biggy. I have had to cook since I was about seven or eight, so do not worry about it. I waited for a response, but found he was speechless. This was unusual in itself. He is normally ready with some type of a response. Well, since I met him night before that is. "Hello, you there, Jasper?" I watched him give a mental shake of his head, and his eyes are settled on me.

"Sorry, darlin', you know it is really odd that I feel so comfortable around you. It is as good as any could be, but odd no less. He seems to be enjoying himself too much over this, but it is not harming anyone at all. Right now he is getting up to stand. "I can find out from Carlisle when you are allowed out, darlin', he is on duty still." Oh hell yes!

"Please?" is all I said and he chuckled at my response and told me he would be right back. It was only about seventeen minutes after walking out of the room that he was walking back in, only this time though, he has a blonde tall guy who is the doctor, obviously. The doctor is tall, but Jasper is taller by a couple of inches. But both are way taller than me. I best break the ice then. "You go get some muscle to help ya' Whitlock?" They didn't know what to think at first, but I couldn't keep a straight face when I look at their completely confused faces. I laughed! It isn't possible to not laugh at them though. They soon realized I was teasing them, and this caused the doctor to laugh a full laugh as Jasper put his arms around me in a hug.

The doctor done my check-up and classed me fit to go home, to Jasper's home, with supervision. "You're free to go, Isabella, Oops, Bella. But make sure to get some rest and do not over do things for a time." He turned and left the room with a quick goodbye when his beeper thing went off. I got up slowly with very little assistance from Jasper, and asked if he can go get my credit card and the scripts and go get them filled in for me. He is gone now to do that while I get dressed in what Peter dropped off on his visit here earlier today.

It wasn't too long and Jasper was back in the room with me and he has a wheelchair with him and some trolley table thing with a nurse. "Hello there, Miss Swan, I am glad you are well enough to go home and heal there. It is always more comfortable at home when you need to heal, is it not." She has been loading all my stuff on the trolley table thing as she spoke and Jasper has me in the wheelchair already. The nurse notices this and she grabs the trolley thing and stated out the door. "Alrighty then, let's get moving, shall we." I didn't like having to go to a vehicle in a wheelchair, but I shut my trap and followed hospital policy. I thanked the nurse when she finished assisting me in to the vehicle and then she left.

"You ready then, little lady?" oh boy, that drawl is going to do me in.

"Yes, I'm as ready as I will ever be. You ready for a house mate who needs a nurse with her?" I smiled up at him from under my lashes as he responds to my light hearted chatter.

.

.

**Jasper's View**

.

"Hey there, my Lil darlin', I have already sorted everything out and the holidays I never take are coming in handy now, I can tell you that much for nothin', sweets." Her face showed worry and panic

"Oh freck! I am so sorry, Jasper, I didn't think of you working. Are you sure about being my nurse and staying home for me?" she is such a genuinely caring soul, who panics slightly over the small things that can turn to big things.

"Now don't you worry none, my lil darlin', I have many weeks of holiday and my long service leave stacked up." She looks to me disbelievingly. "I am being honest, sweets, I have some months of holiday time coming my way, and I am taking it. No word of a lie, I have never bothered using my holidays. I never had a need to." I walked over and held her in my arms then as she started to weaken and lose balance just a little. I picked her up and headed for my vehicle.

**At Jasper's home**

I got out and ran to unlock the front door and open it, then ran back to the truck. I got around to her side and picked her up out of the cab of my truck, then walked her to my front door. "Welcome to Casa DeWhit, Miss Swan." I got us inside and sat her on the fold out sofa and explained because of the late hour it is since we got stuff from the store for her on the way. I had to go in and explain to the female sales clerk what I wanted and she done it for me, seeing how I know next to nothing about women's apparel. I paid and got some more personals for her, again, doing what I did in the clothing store. And once that lot was paid for I took them to the truck and explained so she wasn't embarrassed anymore about me shopping for her so at least she had some clean panties for herself and other personals, as well as sleep shirts. As I sit and watch her trying to get comfortable I notice how tired she is and I see her flinch from the pain. I got her medications and set up the night time doses and handed her a bottle of water to take them with and a glass to pour it in. "The way I see it, darlin', you can gout to the granny flat at this late hour and suffer discomfort for the night, or you can stay here on my favourite pull out sofa bed, watch or listen to what you want and we can have take-out tonight. It is our treat after everything that has happened, and tomorrow I can get the smaller things set up in the g-flat, as Emmett calls it, and you are right to go then. Does that sound alright, sugar?" I waited for her to reject that idea since we hardly know each other, so her hesitance would be expected, if I saw any, as well as her fear. But I saw none of that, not even a shred of anger. I thought she might just change her mind about staying here, and I really do not want her to as motels are not good at all for someone who is not well.

"Thank you, Jay, I like that idea very much. This feels comfortable, what we are sitting on now. Is this it?" I nod my head as I tell her it is and she sat on the reclined until I pulled it out straight and fixed up the linen and placed a comforter on there as well. She likes the colour of the comforter, and the pattern on the sheet set as well. "Where did you get the sheet set, Jasper? I like it very much, even the comforter is really elegant, but not to the point of too classy. I like the two toned effect, where it is on either side of the comforter, and when you add in the black panther pillow cases and sheet set with the panther on the pillow cases, they really do look nice." I now have her back in bed now, but it is laid flat out for her and she is sitting up against the head of the bed. The call I made earlier must have been early enough that we are one of the first tonight for them. We ate from subway and I didn't need money as I used my debit card for it, which is why I have it. I tipped the guy, even though it is done via the card, and I took the food and drinks and locked my door.

**The next day**

Rose and Em are here now and are going over the blue prints Bella had couriered up and sent to the vets. He is my brother, and has been here with Char, his wife, since seven this morning with blue prints in hand. Her friend, Jake has corrected where the wiring goes and other small changes that were done out of necessity. She pointed out where each outlet is and what each building is and Rosalie and Emmett both took notes.

It is after they left that Jasper informed Bella that he has the G flat all set for her to move in to it. He picks her up and takes her down there and informs her he can see she is tired, so she can have a sleep while he cleans up. He snuck her bag of clothing and nightwear in to the granny flat while she slept and her essentials/personals, as well as her hair brush which she misplaced last night and he done her hair with a comb, which took a good half an hour.

**One month later**

We are now getting the rest of her stuff packed up and ready to go, she was medically cleared to move back to her farm and she is excited, but saddened. We have gotten close over this last month and although I felt plenty of sexual tension between us, and she did too, I never overstepped my boundaries. We spoke last week of it all, and she is grateful I didn't push her in to anything. I was about to tell her I am in love with her, but she then told me with the tight as she can hug that she is so glad I am her friend. I remember it clear as a bell chime. "Oh, Jay," she sighs. "I truly do believe you are the best friend anyone could ever have. I love you, my best friend." I know there's something between us, something that pulls us together.

I wasn't game enough to say anything more on the matter and excused myself to go and work out down in my home gym where the weights and boxing bag is handy about this time in this situation. I didn't come back out of the gym for about five hours and that was only because I needed to chuck a piss, otherwise I would have stayed down there. Bella had let a note saying she is sorry for whatever she said or did to upset me and hopes I accept her apology. I sent her a text letting her know it isn't her fault, not to worry. I showered, fed, and then I went to bed. She heard that the other breeding/stud farm is closed and the owner is going elsewhere. This is when I remembered us speaking two weeks ago this topic, and she never wavered from the decision to stay on her farm, no matter what happens. So no! This didn't deter my little fire cracker, at all, about the other one leaving town. She levelled her ranch hands and me, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Rosalie with a hard glare and told us as much, too. The respect everyone has for my little Belle is tremendously high and they always recognize her wherever she is and they see her.

Here I am now strapping Buttercup in to her spot on my back seat of my pick-up, as Bella slides her backpack on to the seat beside the dog. I ran in and locked up the granny flat and checked the house and locked up. Bella admits it is exciting to get back home to her own home, but she will miss me; we have really gotten to know each other in this one month and it all started when I saved a damsel in distress and her big dog, Buttercup. But I do not want her to see any other man but me, but how will I stop her? She sees me as a friend, nothing more. The trouble with all this is

I am in love with Bella Swan.

I drove her home and aided in getting her things into her home and marvelled at all that had been done for her by the customers of hers who have stuck by her work with horses from the start. Now, however, any who went to the other woman will have to either travel further, and risk the horse/s not being settled enough to do what is needed in the time given, or come to Bella. Kate was equal or there about in clients and finances from their own farm's. Oh well, I best get going now. "I have to go now, sweets, so I will come by tomorrow and see how you are doing on ya' first day back at work." She comes to me and hugs me goodbye and sweet dreams and I left quickly before Buttercup's whimpers got to me and I let her come home with me, so Bella would come or call me to bring the dog back and stay a while. But I didn't do it though. I wasn't game enough to do it. I drove home as Buttercup went to her master and Bella began singing to her as I drove out of the yard and down the driveway, to head home. My eyes kept glued to the mirror and eventually I could not see her anymore once I turned off of her property.

**Five months later**

I have been officially invited to Rose and Emmett's for dinner. I have no idea why, but they are having a suit and tie affair, which means polishing up my boots. The fire we had been called out to so we can help them was over in the next state. Both Mackenzie and I almost got caught in the damn building. I hate working with rookies, most especially when in something as dangerous as a three story abandoned chemical warehouse building. He was reamed by the captain and we all sat with him at some point or another over the week and explained things from our own viewpoint and experience. That was an experience I can tell you; he is a crier and neither me nor the guys wanted to be around for it. We persevered though.

Anyway, my boots were tossed outside with the rest of the guy's shoes when Tanya Denali decided to spring clean the fire house for us all. We know exactly what she wanted and none of the men were going for it. Even Mackenzie knew of her reputation, and it is well earned too. So my boots need cleaning up and my jacket from my best suit is a fancy thing I had purchased for the opening of Peters newer, and much bigger veterinary practice. We held an opening dinner that night as well and many people who rsvp'd were dressed to the nines. I was grateful I got the suit, and I am so goddam thankful I do not put weight on to the point of becoming overweight.

I have a half an hour to get to the place of Rose and Emmett's and I have yet to grab something for them for having invited me over. I had rung Bella's number earlier and found she was going out with a friend and they are shopping for an outfit at the time I rang them. So I am going with no date. I drove to the florist and grabbed a mix of freesias, tulips, baby's breath, and Arabs eye, as well as the snow bells. She gave me a complimentary rose, freshly opening up, as a reward for no reason but for being so well mannered and doing what is right for guests to do at a dinner party. She is a sweet old dear with a kind heart who has helped many young ones find the right road. Her name is Frances but we have all called her Nan Fran for years now.

I then drove to the bottle shop and told them what it is I need the drink for, and they gave me a couple of options, which I could not decide between anyway. I went with both of them. I got as far as the nearest bar before nerves kicked in, so I pulled in and had a shot before then getting back in too my truck and headed off to Rose and Emmett's to have dinner.

**At Rose and Emmett's**

Once I knocked I heard Rose whispering to someone and Emmett walking this way. I called Rose and asked her why she isn't being a proper hostess and she storms down towards me and I hand her the bunch of flowers. She stood stunned for a few seconds, and then I handed her the bottle of brandy, and kept the other bottle for me. The guy at the liquor store wasn't sure what to do either if brandy wasn't going to do, so he said that maybe a good scotch would do. She kissed my cheek and jogged to the bedroom while Emmett went with me to pour a drink of his open bottle of Jack. Rosalie walked down with another person, judging by the footsteps it is a light weight person, so a child or a female. "Come on, Emmy-bear, let's move now." They got to the door and Emmett walked out quickly as Rose was right behind him. She stuck her head in the door and told us to "Be good and honest with each other. We see the love you both have with each other. Admit it and do something about it." Then she was gone.

I shook hands with Emmett and Rose gave a brief hug, then I walked in chuckling briefly at Rose's antics. I got as far as the small library which you go past to get to the dining/day room. And that is as far as I got when I heard a gasp. "J, Jasper?" I was frozen where I stood. The look in her eyes tells me she is as surprised as I am. "They are going to pay for this. They could have been a little more honest about tonight, they had me stressing out so much over how I should behave, what to wear, say, and do." She startles me by jumping up and turning to the small arch window which faced the street. Her reflection shows she is crying softly to herself. I walk to her as I place the scotch on the table then go and wrap my arms around her firmly, she spins around and holds her arms around my neck as I hear her try and settle herself down. I grabbed Rose's always dependable box of tissues and she turns away to clean up and is soon back at the table. "Come on, Jay, the dinner is getting cold."

"I didn't know, Bella, I really didn't know. All I know is it was a formal wear dinner with the two matchmakers. I was going to pop in and see you later on this week, after we finish for the week. I have Saturday and Sunday off, you see." I am rambling, I just know it, and so does she. The woman is laughing at me.

"Quit shit dribbling and calm the fuck down, Whitlock." I sat down as I laughed with her over the lack of verbal filter on my part, and then we fell in to a relaxed silence until Bella spoke up. "Candy girl has had her baby. Buttercup got caught by some dog who actually belongs to a certain veterinarian's wife. I could have killed him too. Fucker got her pregnant. I snatched him once the deed was done and took him down to that fucker and told him good and proper. But I did not tell him I rang his wife and told her everything, including what I am going to do to Peter." She has me laughing with her at this turn of events. "He did run out the practice and next door to their home. It was about fifteen minutes later Charlotte had marched in with Peter's ear between her fingers. We soon put him out of his misery anyway. Then I remember what she said about her favourite farm work horse.

"Wait on, my darlin', did you just say that someone has popped the bun from the oven already?" she giggles at the words

"Yep!" by this time I had moved my dish over to beside hers, and I shifted my seat there as well. She smiles at this "Candy Girl gave birth and he is a beauty too. He has her golden fawn like colouring but with a brown mane and tail. He has a black left foot and a tiny brown spot behind his left ear. We couldn't believe it ourselves, and old Sandy tells me it may not be there when he is all grown up. But he is gorgeous and as healthy as any could be at his age." The man would know as he has been around horses all his life. "Did" she pauses for a second s she watches me. "Would you like to come over and see her, I have two more who are due, and some clients bringing in their girls to see my boys." Her excitement is so overwhelming and I am smiling brightly with her.

"Well, darlin', I would be living with you still, if I could have kept you, but you wanted home and I didn't have the selfishness to stop ya'. I would love to make you happy when I can, but I cannot think of anything you would find about me that you would like and settle with." Next minute her little hand stung my left cheek, and she then grabs my face with both hands as she looks intently in to my eyes.

.

**The end of chapter 2**

.


	3. Ch 3 Living with me and Buttercup

**Chapter 3**

"Do you really think me that cruel? That cold and manipulative? That horrible?" her eyes and her voice are sad, and I could not have that. I do not think her like that.

"Bella, you aren't like that, but many women are and I wasn't trying to make you something you are not. I just do not know how you feel about me, and that scares me just a little, Bella. When you were at my home I thought you wanted to be with me, that we had something special. But then you wanted to go home, and you never said a thing on how you feel. That is why I didn't say anything." I lowered my head in defeat as I placed my fork on the plate and swallowed the last of my steak, and then I felt her hand on my cheek.

"I fell in love with the man who took his life in his own hands and walked in to the burning home of mine and plucked my ass up and took me outside to safety. He did everything he could for me and I fell in love with that caring, tender but honest hearted man. He is tough, strong, brave, caring, honest, and above all else, he is mine. But he is also tender, loving, and can be emotionally inclined to spill the beans about what and how he feels. He has a gorgeous face fit for a god, a body Adonis would kill for, and an ass I will eventually get to bite. Just because it is so damn perfect." She sighs as she then tells me "Besides, he can rent his home out and move in with me if he truly wanted to be permanent and attached to me. I have a home and a business, but my business is my life and it isn't something that can be picked up and moved at the drop of a hat."

"You mean all that, darlin', really?" she is usually so soft spoken, I am sure she isn't messing with me, but I just need to ask, she has to tell me herself. She stares in to my eyes as if searching for something, anything, but what it is I do not know. I soon see a small smile on her face as I feel her lips briefly kiss my cheeks once on each side.

"Oh, Jasper, I love your truck, I love your old world name, I love your Southern sound, your crazy hat collection, your job, everything. Jasper I love everything about you, but most importantly… I. Love. You." and we are tongue tangling. By the gods this woman tastes delicious. She is everything to me in such a short time and even though it is too soon now, it will not take long and we will be married. I am not giving her up for or to anyone.

**Bella's View**

Yong and in love, that is what we are. But that is some dangerous water to swim when first starting out. "Bella, darling?" I look u at him and I just cannot see what he sees in me. I do not understand how someone like him could love me. "I love you so much it hurts to be away from you." I can see it in his eyes and hear his words which are thick with what he feels. We are now in each other arms as I sit on his lap, and I need him to know how I truly feel, even if I have expressed it once already. Besides, I need to know what will happen from here on out.

"I love you, Jasper, so damn much I ache to have you with me all the time." I look down as I take in a lung full of air and ask him. "But where do we go to from here?" I really need to know this and he must have some idea on what he wants.

"Well, what say we clean up here and head home as you text Rose to give the all clear to head home, and thank her for being somewhat nosy." BRILLIANT!

"Thank you, that sounds like a sound plan." Yes, I know that isn't much of a response considering how excited I got at the suggestion of it. But that is something Jasper and I have in common, you see. Both of us do not talk just for the sake of talking. We find comfort in the peace that sometimes surrounds us. But we did what we agreed to do and I text Rose and gave her the all clear to go back home after I rinsed and placed the dishes in her dishwasher. We, as in Jay and me, drove our own vehicles and my new now boyfriend comes and wraps his arms around me as we reach our vehicles before getting in.

"My little darlin', we are going to your home so I can see my little buttercup." He kissed my neck and then slaps my as lightly and heads to his car. After hearing my yelp of surprise at the slap, he chuckled out a "see ya' there, darlin' angel." And from there we drove our own vehicles to that beautiful piece of property with A1 grade studs and mares, as well as some other animals. It is my home and my business and the critters and mares and studs which are the stallions are as children to me, and he accepts it as it is as well. The fact that he is willing to move in with me and rent his place out or leave it as a weekender for us, that is something special to me. I am going to make sure he knows it too. It wasn't too much longer and we were pulling into the short road to my property, and parking in the carport beside the main house. I of course have a garage to work on vehicles from here and I have a covered parking for all in my employ.

My phone was ringing by the time I got inside my home and I checked the message they left since I didn't get the door opened soon enough. It is from Rosalie and Emmett and I rang them immediately. "Hey Bells, how are you feeling now? Still pissed at him or us?" she is confident about something, but what! It is obvious they set this night up for us to talk, but are they expecting something out of this or do they think we will instantly boink and be happy and done?

"Evening, Rosalie and Emmett McCarty, how may I help you this evening?" business is how I sound now.

"Bells, are you alright?" Emmett is very unsure at this second on what I am feeling about the set up. I made a shush motion to Jasper ad winked as I then started winding them up and luring them in.

"How should I feel, Emmett, Rosalie? You both set up two incompatible people thinking they will what… plan their life out together? Boink and be done with the tension? Did you expect something at all or did you wish to waste my time when I have a sick mare who is in her early stages of pregnancy? I have no time at this moment in time so please excuse me since I am going to enjoy climbing a tall fireman pole." If that doesn't say something, nothing will.

"Darlin' you have them both ringing us on our own mobiles" he is finding it humorous for now. I see something worrying him and I think I know what it is. I haven't told him about my freesia mare who is not too well with all that she has been through and being rescued and gotten all strong and healthy and now pregnant. The poor girl is feeling it all.

"Let them down easy on this little prank like joke. Then let Rose know she can visit Blondie at Pete's practice. I am going for a shower and cleaning my teeth, do hurry." I stripped off and left a trail of clothing from the front room to the bathing room where I have a shower room. It took roughly five minutes and he is in here with me, naked and with a slight blush to his cheeks, as do I.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DANGER, WILL ROBINSON, DANGER…**_

***Gun shots heard***

**Now, on with the A/N.**

**WARNING****; This writer has accidentally deleted her documents from the USB stick and now does not have two thirds of what she has written, of which all of it is complete. Since ff take down anything that has even a cuss word in it with a M 18+ rating said writer is unable to ever get them back. She only has a small percentage of them on TWCS, so will not even be able to recoup a third of what she has lost.**

**So please forgive me and have patience while I lose my shit with everyone in this house and PMS their asses for saying what the fuck, mum?**

**Yep! I am a total bitch, no denying it, when that woman's problem arises. I hate being 46 years old.**

**I love writing my fanfiction and to have permanently lost them has hurt me deeply. I damn well CRIED. ME! So not what I normally do. I mean, I never cried as a kid when I saw my brother in the middle of a busy road getting bumped about by cars. I then witnessed it for real weeks later. **

**I never freaked out when one of my younger sisters ended up in hospital in an oxygen tent, then received a phone call saying Becca was in hospital in the oxygen tent due to asthma attack.**

**2002-2003 somewhere there, my youngest who is 14 years old now, started choking. The family in front of us at the local swim pool began panicking. Me? Hell! I placed him belly down as mum did to someone many yrs ago and started rubbing and patting his back. Not much upchuck, so picked him up and had his head facing over my shoulder, he tossed up god only knows what, but he was breathing. I got husband to get them all packed up and we went to the hospital to make sure he has nothing in his throat at all left there from that day. He got the all clear and they disapproved of my methods, and I smiled and said thank you.**

**Our family doctor believes I done what instinct called me to do. And that is what I did.**

**So me panicing means I am unable to solve the problem and I rarely have that PROBLEM**

**So my apologies to all who read my writings, I will try to get the incomplete on TWCS done and uploaded to it.**

**Regards and god bless you all**

**Wendy Bradley**

**18****th****-4****th****-2016**


End file.
